Un triangulo más
by sugA u-u
Summary: Una historia de amor igual a otras ¿Cómo se sentiría ser la segunda opción? ¿Qué es lo que siente ella cuando lo ve con su novia? ¿Podrá alejarse de él y dar fin a esta historia? Pésimo summary solo denle una oportunidad. (Advertencia: Tiene lemmon y estoy viendo la posibilidad de que contenga incesto)
1. Lagrimas de cocodrilo

Hola vuelvo después de un largo tiempo jeje hacia mucho que no publicaba una de mis historias. Tampoco que escribía así que no sé como quedo este intento de novela corta en la que estoy trabajando. Bueno disculpenme si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía uno hace lo que puede para que no XDU pero siempre alguna queda jaja hmmn etto ¿Qué más decir? a si .. mis personajes no tienen nombre asi que pueden usar la imaginacion e imaginarselo con los personajes que quieran. Yo personalmente al escribirlo me lo imagine con personajes de vocaloid asi que querria saber como se los imaginan? sin más que decir los dejo leyendo este mamarracho (?

* * *

Lagrimas de cocodrilo

No podía evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla... ¿Y qué más podía hacer? Sentía una fuerte presión sobre el pecho. Pero nada podía reclamar. Yo no era su novia. Solo era la segunda, o la tercera ¿Quién sabe? Yo era... alguien "especial" para él según me decía aunque, en el fondo, sabía que en realidad no era así. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué por más que quería detener todo su sonrisa me podía? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? Suspire. Otra vez lo mismo. No podía creerlo.

Eche una mirada más hacia atrás: ella seguía prendida a sus brazos, besando esos labios que de vez en cuando me pertenecían, acariciando su rostro. Él, me miro por un momento ¿me habría notado? no lo sabía. ¿Qué decía su mirada? ¿Me pedía perdón? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿O simplemente se jactaba de mi situación?

Ella... era su novia. Yo no lo era. Mire hacia el frente. Camine con paso firme hacia la salida. Al salir del edificio tome el primer taxi que paso frente a mí. No podía aguantar más, mordía mi labio tratando de contener sollozos, no quería largarme a llorar dentro del vehículo. Aunque unas lágrimas traicioneras ya surcaban, desde hacía tiempo, mis mejillas corriendo así mi maquillaje. Limpie mi cara con mi antebrazo logrando solo que mi cara luciese peor. No fue la mejor de las soluciones.

Pague y baje del taxi sin pensar en que si el taxista me debía dar el vuelto o no. Entre al edificio y subí hasta el sexto piso donde se encontraba mi departamento. Saque las llaves de este intentando no demorar mucho en abrir la puerta, mi vista era borrosa, así que me tarde un par de minutos en poder introducir de manera correcta la llave en la cerradura. Una vez que lo logre, gire la llave logrando abrir la puerta de una buena vez por todas. Pase cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Camine sin ganas por el, a decir verdad, espacioso departamento que tenía. Agradecí a ¿Dios? que mis padres estuvieran de viaje durante más de un mes y que confiaran lo suficiente en mi como para cuidarme sola, así no me verían de esta forma. Deje mi mochila en el pequeño sofá individual y camine hacia mi habitación. Coloque el celular en la mesita de luz y me desplome sobre mi cama abrazando la almohada. Necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Por qué? - murmure con un hilo de voz apenas audible - ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? - la envidiaba. Envidiaba que él sea "legalmente" de ella. Mi voz comenzaba a entrecortarse, los sollozos iban aumentando al igual que la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Llorando termine por quedarme dormida. Mi celular sonaba y sonaba logrando al fin despertarme. No quería hablar con nadie, mire mi reloj de muñeca eran las 3 AM ¿Quién rayos era? Me restregué los ojos, escuche otro ruido que no era el de mi celular tarde un poco en procesar ¿La puerta? ¿Quién estaba tocando? Mis padres no llegarían hasta dentro de algunas semanas. Agarre mi celular. "9 llamadas perdidas" ese era el número que figuraba en la pantalla del móvil. Mordí mi labio, era él, podía ver su nombre en el registro de llamadas perdidas. Deje el celular en la mesita y camine hasta la puerta, mire por el visor. La misma persona de las llamadas.

* * *

que les parecio? bien, mal, regular? comenten y critiquen onegai n-n


	2. Toc toc

aqui dejo el segundo cap owo!

* * *

Toc Toc

Respire hondo, no quería que notase que había estado llorando, aunque mis ojos algo rojos e hinchados decían otra cosa. Puse mi mejor cara neutral y entre abrí la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dije simulando sueño.

- No contestabas mis llamadas... - se limitó a decir-

- Hay algo que se llama dormir y es un proceso que todos los humanos conocemos y hacemos a diario no sé si tú lo sepas- dije sarcástica mientras me desperezaba.

- Yo... ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza y le abrí la puerta. Él se limitó a avanzar y luego volví a cerrarla una vez que él estuvo dentro.

- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunte una vez más.

- Verte - respondió - ¿lloraste? - pregunto dándome la espalda.

- ¿Llorar? ¿Por qué lo haría? - pregunte inocente como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Lo lamento tanto - hablo luego de voltearse a verme- yo lo siento - se acercó a mí y me acaricio la mejilla.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron. ¿Qué lograba ver en su mirada? Arrepentimiento… ¿Falso o verdadero? Diversión ¿Por mi patética situación o por la suya? Dolor ¿Sufría por mi o le había pasado algo con su noviecita? Amor ¿imaginaciones mías queriendo crear una realidad inexistente o la pura verdad?

- ¿Lamentar que? Estoy perfecta- trate de auto-convencerme mientras me alejaba unos pasos de él.

-Te vi… - habló en voz baja caminando hacia mí, acorralándome finalmente contra la pared con uno de sus brazos - Te vi, no me engañas, además, tus ojos... -hiso una pausa, su mano volvío a estar en mi mejilla. Trate de bajar la mirada pero él me tomo del mentón para no romper el contacto visual- tus ojos te delatan- termino.


	3. ¿Te importa si te quiero?

Hola de nuevo :DD aqui el tercer cap super corto como los anteriores (? Espero que les guste y bueno ¿Qué más decir? en el próximo cap habrá lime o lemmon aun no decido cual pero alguno habra xD y siento las faltas de ortografía las corrijo muy por arriba aveces uwu sin más que decir los dejo leer :)

* * *

¿Te importa si te quiero?

- ¿Y que importa si te vi con ella o no? Eso no me afecta en nada - mentí.

- Si lo hace - dijo serio - ¿Crees qué no vi esas lagrimas? ¿Crees qué no quise dejarla allí parada y correr detrás tuyo?

- Mientes - murmure más para mí que para él.

Se formó un silencio.

- Si no tienes más que decir será mejor que te vayas- dije fría.

Silencio de nuevo. Me moví para tratar de escapar de su agarre pero él me lo prohibió obstruyendo mi camino con su otro brazo. Fruncí el ceño.

- Déjame ir - pedí.

- Nunca lo hare- respondió.

Mi corazón latía. No era el momento de ponerse feliz por cursilerías baratas, no podía seguir así. Fingí que no me importo su comentario tratando de escapar de alguna forma pero no pude.

Me abrazo, mi cara quedo contra su pecho. Trate de separarlo pero finalmente no pude. Él me seguía abrazando, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de nuevo. No lograba seguir siendo fuerte. Correspondí el abrazo tímidamente, me observo notando mis lágrimas y las seco con el dorso de su mano. Deposito un sutil beso en mi frente tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Todo estará bien- dijo mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Trate de imitarlo, pero no podía. Simplemente no lograba sonreír. Sus brazos colocados en mi espalda se deslizaron hasta mi cintura y me acercaron más a él.

- Nunca dudes que yo te amo – dijo, segundos después su boca ya estaba sobre la mía besándome sin darme tiempo a reclamar.

No pude resistirme, correspondí el beso entrelazando mis brazos en su cuello. Separó sus labios de los míos.

- Di que me amas - ¿Ordenó? Mientras lamía mi cuello.

No pude evitar que un suspiro de placer saliera de mi boca. Mordí mis labios para no dar una respuesta.

- Dilo – habló mientras continuaba dando exquisitos besos y lamidas.

- No puedo – tartamudee.

El dejo de atender mi cuello y me miro. Choco su frente contra la mía suavemente y suspiro.

-Entiende que solo te amo a ti – dijo.

- ¿Por qué insistes en mentirme?

- Yo nunca te mentí – apenas dijo eso una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

- Si no me mientes entonces ¿Por qué…? -no pude terminar la oración, las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca.

- Te elijo a ti - habló.

Lo mire y luego lo bese.

* * *

Comenten por cada coment un pequeñoy abandonado neko len sera entregado a una familia para vivir feliz a base de bananas :')


	4. ¿Mio, mio, solo mio?

Buenas mañana/tarde/noche les dejo el siguiente cap :DD espero que les guste :) y lean la descripción de abajo si?

* * *

¿Mio, mio solo mio?

El beso comenzó a subir de tono hasta el punto en que nuestras lenguas comenzaron una pequeña guerra entre ellas. Él me alzo y yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas. Acariciaba su mejilla y despeinaba su cabello mientras él me llevaba a la habitación de mis padres.

Me recostó sobre la cama posicionándose encima de mí. Separo sus labios de los míos, pude ver como un delgado hilo de saliva había quedado como conexión entre nuestras bocas.

Trague saliva, nunca habíamos pasado el límite de unos cuantos besos. Sus ojos se quedaban clavados en los míos, luego su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo. Beso mi cuello mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi abdomen y levantaba mi blusa. Gemí suavemente mientras desabrochaba torpemente su camisa. Mordió y succiono hasta dejarme una evidente marca.

- Eres mía- dijo con voz ronca-

- Esto es injusto – él se me quedo mirando, agarré su cara entre mis manos- yo seré solo tuya si tú eres solo mío- mordí mi labio arrepintiéndome de inmediato de mis palabras ¿Pero que más podía decir? Esa era la realidad.

Se mantuvo por un breve tiempo el silencio. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué me diría?

-Yo… -hice una pausa- creo que sería mejor parar esto ahora- aparte mi vista de él mirando uno de los muebles de la habitación, deje caer mis manos liberándolo del agarre.

-No… -murmuro.

- ¿Qué? – lo mire.

Aprovechando su posición me saco la blusa. Me quede en shock ¿Qué estaba pasando? Observo mis pechos a los cuales solo los cubría mi sostén. Mi cara se tornó carmín.

-Déjate llevar- me miro a los ojos, yo trague en seco- seré solo tuyo- mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿En serio me estaba eligiendo a mí?

-Dime que no es otra mentira- supliqué sin saber que más decir.

- Te lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó mi corazón.

Lo abrace… lo hice lo más fuerte que pude y él luego de unos minutos correspondió. Nos quedamos alrededor de media hora así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro. No hablábamos, pero el silencio que había en el ambiente no era para nada incómodo.

* * *

Les obligo a leer esta descripción para preguntar si agrego lemmon a la historia? si solo los hice leer esto por eso y para pedir que dejen sus coments como siempre :DD


	5. Limón, lemmon (parte 1)

Holandas como estan? :DD nuevo cap lemmonsoso(? espero que les guste es mi primer lemmon ;A; pero ya venia con ganas de escribirlo XD!

* * *

Limón, lemmon (parte 1)

-Quiero… - rompí el silencio.

-¿Quieres…? – dijo separándose un poco de mí y mirando mi rostro.

- Yo… este… yo quiero…- el rubor carmesí volvió a apoderarse de mis mejillas

- ¿Tú quieres…?- su misma pregunta no me ayudaba para nada a decirle lo que quería.

-Yo… quiero que – mordí mi labio lo mire de arriba hacia abajo; no sabía cómo decirlo.

- Entiendo – dijo el riendo un poco apenado.

-¿Entiendes? – pregunte ahora yo.

-Como dije… solo déjate llevar...

Acaricio mi mejilla, para luego besarme. Correspondí el beso, y termine por sacarle la camisa. Su mano libre se dirigió hacia uno de mis pechos, me estremecí ante el contacto. Él se separó terminando temporalmente con él beso y me miro.

-Todo va a estar bien- me dijo para luego volver a apoderarse de mis labios.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, su lengua se coló en mi boca inspeccionando mi cavidad bucal mientras que sus manos masajeaban mis pechos. Comencé a jugar con su lengua, lamiendo la de él, no podía evitar suspirar, entrecortando el beso, por sus deliciosas caricias. Desabroche su pantalón y lo baje dejándolo solo con su única prenda de ropa interior. Se separó de mí y acerco sus labios mi cuello, deslizándose hasta el inicio de mis pechos donde comenzó a besar y lamer.

Paso sus manos torpemente por todo mi cuerpo delineando mi figura. Mordí mis labios para evitar que más gemidos y suspiros de placer se escaparan de ellos. Desabrocho mi sosten y paso a quitarlo y a tirarlo a un lado. Tape mis pechos con mis brazos, suspiraba sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados pero con la mirada fija en él.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? – acarició mi mejilla.

-Siento vergüenza- y como para no sentirla, era mi primera vez, mi cara estaba carmín. Y, a decir verdad tenía muchas dudas sobre mis actos. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse… yo lo amaba, eso estaba claro, y él también… ¿No?

- No sientas vergüenza… solo yo te veré- dijo riendo un poco, podía ver como sus mejillas estaban rojas y notaba un nerviosismo en su risa.

- Eso es lo que me avergüenza tonto- dije para luego colocar mis manos sobre sus hombros, ejerciendo una presión suficiente para sacarlo de encima.

- ¿Eh? – él me miro sorprendido al ver que me senté sobre él, quedando en la posición inversa, el abajo y yo arriba. Lo agarre del mentón y lo bese, coloco sus manos en mi espalda y me acarició bajando sus manos. Al llegar al comienzo de mi pantalón, sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y abdomen y pasaron a desprenderlo y bajarlo. Por mi parte yo me encontraba sumamente entretenida besando esos labios que eran míos. O al menos eso quería creer a partir de ese momento. Disfrutaba del beso como si fuese el primero, tanto que no note cuando su traviesa mano se coló dentro de mi ropa interior. Cuando la yema de sus dedos rozo mi intimidad fue cuando me di cuenta.

- Ah!- suspire.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado O3O como siempre comenten :33


	6. Limón, lemmon (parte 2)

Hi minna! como estan? vengo con este nuevo cap con lemmon espero que les guste y bueno como siempre digo dejen sus comentarios nwn

* * *

Limón, Lemmon (parte 2)

El beso se cortó, sus labios besaron mi mejilla y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras movía sus dedos rozándolos con mi entrada de una forma lenta y tortuosa para mí.

-H-hmn! – gemí con suavidad pronunciando su nombre.

- Relájate- murmuró en mi oído al notar que estaba algo tensa y con solo un movimiento volvió a tomar el control de la situación posicionándose sobre mí.

Una vez que volvimos a estar en esta posición, lamio uno de mis pechos mientras que con su mano bajo la única prenda que me quedaba. Gemí fuertemente y sin ninguna clase de control, así que, cubrí mi boca con mis manos tratando de disminuir la intensidad y frecuencia de mis gemidos. Él me observo, delicadamente corrió mis manos de mi boca y me beso.

-No hace falta- dijo para luego acomodar un mechón de mi cabello algo, por no decir muy, despeinado.

-P-perdón- dije apenada.

-No te disculpes- me sonrió.

Le sonreí de la misma manera. Coloque mis manos en su pecho, las comencé a bajar de forma lenta. Acaricie su abdomen, y continúe bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de su boxer. Al darme cuenta de esto observe su entre pierna donde pude mirar una notable erección. Tragué saliva, sus ojos no dejaban de observarme. Finalmente me atreví a tocar su pene por sobre la tela de la ropa interior, comprobando de esta forma lo duro que se encontraba en ese momento. Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta ante el contacto.

-Quiero ser sola tuya- dije momentos antes de bajar su boxer terminando de desnudarlo.

-Lo serás- respondió.

Gentilmente abrió un poco mis piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

-Dolerá un poco- advirtió al rozar nuestras intimidades.

-Lo soportaré- dije cerrando mis ojos con algo de miedo.

Comenzó a meter su erecto pene en mi interior, despacio. Beso mi frente cuando se topó con el himen muestra de mi virginidad, ejerció presión sobre esta la cual se terminó por romper. Manchando las sabanas de unas gotas de color rojo. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Él trato de calmarme besando mis labios mientras seguía adentrando de forma lenta su pene en mí.

-Duele y… es incómodo- me queje despacio separando nuestras bocas.

-Lo siento preciosa- se lamentó – te amo y lo que menos quiero hacerte es daño- finalizó.

Sonreí, la sensación de dolor estaba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo, y cada vez me sentía más cómoda con respecto a la posición.

-Humn- suspire – ya estoy bien.

- ¿segura? – dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza, él se comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad.

Suspiros y gemidos de placer salían de mi boca, me aferre a su espalda. Mis uñas lo rasguñaron. Los gemidos se transformaron en gritos pidiendo por más. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por nuestros cuerpos unidos. Jadeos salían de sus labios, él pronunciaba mi nombre así como yo el suyo. Él se movía cada vez más rápido, hasta que no pude más… sentí como una sensación placentera recorría mi cuerpo, pude sentir al mismo tiempo como él se venía dentro de mí. Sentí como su semen recorría mis entrañas. Ambos estábamos agitados. Lentamente el salió de mí y se acostó al lado. Yo lo abracé, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Él nos cubrió a ambos con una sábana y correspondió el abrazo. Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-Te amo- murmuré.

-Yo también te amo- me respondió antes de que me durmiera.


	7. Transición

Hola volví :DD yo se que me extrañaron(? okno uwu :foreveralone: (? bueno traje el siguiente cap o3o espero que les guste :33 se que es corto como todos los caps xD pero estuve ocupada

* * *

Transición

Esa mañana abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con su cara durmiendo a mi lado, grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver a nadie acostado al lado mío. Mordí mi labio ante la idea de que se haya ido de mi hogar mientras dormía pero me relaje al ver aun algunas de sus prendas en el piso de la habitación. Me levante de la amplia cama, pude ver unas cuantas gotas rojas manchando las sabanas.

-Lo limpiaré más tarde- me dije a mi misma.

Agarre su camisa del piso y la abracé rogando que no me allá dejado, me la coloqué y me observe en el espejo. Pude ver que cubría perfectamente mi cuerpo sin dejar de ser "sensual". Camine por el departamento en busca de él. Me alegré cuando lo vi recostado en el sillón con el control remoto en mano cambiando despreocupadamente de canal. Él solo llevaba puesto su pantalón el cual se encontraba desabrochado y sus boxers.

-Buen día- me atreví a decir con la mirada baja.

- Hola- respondió, dejando el control a un lado para pararse e ir a donde yo me encontraba.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? - tartamudee-

- Hermoso… fue la mejor noche de mi vida- me abrazó, apegando nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos, acaricio mi cabello y yo correspondí.

Pasamos la mañana juntos, era sábado por lo que no debíamos asistir al Instituto. Desayunamos mientras conversábamos. Él me prometió que terminaría todo con ella, que yo sería la única. Sonreí y por un momento todo fue felicidad en mi vida. Pensé que todo seguiría así, que estaríamos por siempre juntos hasta que ese jueves llego…

-"Tienes un nuevo mensaje"- eso es lo que me quería decir el cartel rojo sobre el icono de mensajes de Facebook.

Me sorprendió ya que nadie me dejaba mensajes mientras no estaba conectada. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de quien lo había enviado. Había sido ella.

-"No creas que ganaste, él nunca será solo tuyo"- Decía únicamente ese mensaje, me sorprendí. Por lo visto él ya había terminado con ella, estaba feliz. Pero al releer las palabras un escalofrío surcó mi espalda, tenía miedo. Miedo a la infidelidad, si ya lo había hecho antes conmigo ¿Por qué no con otra?

- En estos mismos momentos podría estar engañándome- pensé en vos alta, sentí un dolor en mi pecho ante esa posibilidad.

Apoyé mi mano sobre mi corazón tratando de tranquilizarme. Era inútil… no podía. Vi mi lista de conectados en la red social y allí estaba él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando este me habló.

- "Termine con ella como te prometí, amor "– decía su mensaje.

- "¿En serio?" – fue mi respuesta, aunque ya me lo imaginaba.

- "Claro que sí" – respondió él, quería escribirle una respuesta pero vi como aparecía el icono que me informaba que él seguía escribiendo, así que me limite a esperar – "quiero verte" – fue su siguiente mensaje.

- "Yo también quiero verte" – respondí.

- "¿Cuándo podremos volver a vernos?" –

- "Mañana nos veremos en el instituto" – escribí en el chat para luego agregar - "y luego… si quieres claro… podrías venir a mi casa".

- "Okey hermosa" – respondió – "oye, me tengo que ir" – siguió.

- "Hmm ok… mañana hablamos" – termine de escribir.

Ambos nos dijimos chau, una vez que la luz verde de "conectado" desapareció de su contacto cerré la ventana del chat.


	8. Intruso

Espero que les guste el cap :33

* * *

Intruso

Ambos nos dijimos chau, una vez que la luz verde de "conectado" desapareció de su contacto cerré la ventana del chat.

Me levante del sofá y deje la portátil, la cual estaba usando para comunicarme, a un lado. No me interesaba cerrar Facebook en ese momento. Fui hasta mi habitación y abrí mi ropero, elegí unas cuantas prendas y agarre un par de toallas. Me metí dentro del baño y comencé tomar una ducha para relajarme. Mientras me bañaba pude sentir el ruido de la puerta del departamento abrirse. Me asuste.

- ¿Ladrones?- fue lo primero que pensé, pero rápidamente descarté esa opción ya que era casi imposible por la seguridad del edificio. Mis padres tampoco podían ser, ellos no podrían volver hasta dentro de un mes al menos. Entonces ¿Quién? ¿Qué otra persona podría entrar a mi departamento?

Salí fuera de la ducha, me coloqué una de las toallas alrededor de mi cuerpo, agarré un spray para el cabello que mi mamá había en el baño y salí de forma sigilosa de este. Escuché un ruido provenir de la cocina, crucé el living-comedor y una vez que vislumbré la sombra del "intruso" sin pensarlo dos veces llamé su atención y disparé el spray directo a sus ojos. Cuando me di cuenta quien era ya era tarde.

- ¿Estás bien? – dije preocupada acercándome al intruso.

- Si no pierdo la vista por esto creo que si – respondió él entre quejidos y maldiciones hacia mi persona- inventá una mejor forma de deshacerte de mí la próxima- siguió.

- ¡No me culpes!- dije algo alterada- ¡Es tu culpa por no avisar!- lo ayude a llegar hasta el lavado de manos, y abrí el grifo de la cocina, con agua tibia comencé a lavar sus ojos.

- Mejor dicho es tu culpa por no leer mi mensaje- habló mientras se apartaba de la canilla abierta.

- ¿Mensaje? -tartamudee- ¿Cuál mensaje? – pregunté mientras le secaba la cara con un repasador.

- El que te deje en Facebook… estabas conectada- terminó.

- ah… pero me estaba bañando – dije excusándome- y no lo cerré por eso no lo leí.

- Me di cuenta de eso- habló en tono sarcástico mientras su mirada viajaba por mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo.

- No me mires así- dije mientras un rubor cubría mis mejillas y una extraña sensación recorría mi espalda.

- Awns … - dijo con cierto tono de burla y gracia en su voz – ¿Aun tienes vergüenza de mí? ¿Tu primo? – habló mientras me acorralaba contra la mesada y colocaba sus dos brazos de forma que no pudiese huir.

- ¿Por qué la tendría? Solo eres mi primo, nos criamos juntos… - trataba de convencerme – nunca me harías nada- terminé.

- ¿Estas segura? – su voz se tornó seria, su mirada reflejaba cierta oscuridad.

- ¿Eh? – no entendía la situación.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cara, con uno de sus dedos comenzó a tocar mi mejilla, pasando por mis labios y luego mi barbilla. Su dedo continuaba descendiendo, lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar al borde de la toalla que me cubría.

- Detente- dije cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, él se rio fuertemente.

- Caíste – dijo entre risas, mientras acaricio mi cabeza revolviendo mi cabello.

- No le veo la gracia a la broma- dije algo enojada. Mi primo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a retroceder un par de pasos, se dio vuelta y abrió la heladera- será mejor que vaya a cambiarme- hablé mientras casi salgo corriendo al baño. Una vez que llegue entre dentro de este y cerré la puerta con pestillo.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios o un gatito sufrirá bulling en alguna parte del mundo(?


End file.
